


Lullaby

by spoke



Category: Chrono Trigger
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:32:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/pseuds/spoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not quite a drabble.  A moment of calm on the road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullaby

The fire crackling is what lulls Cyrus to sleep, on most nights.

This night it is the sound of Glenn singing. His voice is so quiet, he’s sure Glenn doesn’t want him to know. He may have teased the boy about being a marshmallow a little too often.

But he has a lovely voice, and Cyrus stays still and awake for as long as he can, listening.


End file.
